In U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,879 a tank support arrangement for a railway tank car is disclosed in which a pair of circular rings attached to the inner ends of tank car stub sills located at opposite ends of the car engage and support the tank. A cradle pad or saddle plate welded to the stub sill supports the tank outboard of the circular rings. This arrangement is desirable since the rings provide a large surface area in which to dissipate coupler impact loads into the tank shell. However, these rings add considerable weight to the car. The saddle plate also adds weight to the car.